


A Work in Progress

by Akcat7



Category: Bat Family (DCU), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Swearing, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akcat7/pseuds/Akcat7
Summary: Batman hit Red RobinBruce Wayne hit Tim DrakeA father hit his sonOr my idea on what happens after Batman #71 (Batman punched Tim Drake in the face...)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be completely clear, I am a big fan of Bruce being a good dad to his kids, but when I read Batman #71 and #81 I just thought they can not just gloss over something like that like it was nothing, because Batman doesn't do stuff like that. Also I know at this point, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson but I'm not a fan of that so...I'm ignoring that. Btw I rewrite cannon as I see fit because screw it and I don't care if this technically happened a year ago, I'm still upset about it.  
> Anyways this my idea of what happens after a grown (bat) man punches his son.  
> Warning: it talks about abuse, but not in detail.

Batman hit Red Robin.  
Bruce Wayne hit Tim Drake.  
A father hit his son.

The words kept repeating in Damian's head, over and over like a chant. 

His father hit his own son, the Batman hurt his family. It was just so wrong. 

Wasn't Batman only supposed to use violence against criminals and even then only when necessary? 

Drake was a lot of things but a criminal was not one of them.

Then why?

Why did his Father harm him, he was only trying to help, it didn't make sense, but nothing he did these days did. 

Ever since the blow-up of his and Kyle's 'wedding' his Father was more reckless, angier and seemingly empty. 

His father acted like a man with nothing to lose like he already lost everything and anything that ever mattered to him.

Even though, he still has Grayson, Todd, Drake (maybe not anymore), Damian, Cain and Pennyworth but he barely talks to any of them anymore, he just works, sleeps, barely eats and patrols every day. Damian doesn't even patrol with him most days anymore, he still goes out, just not with him.

It wasn't like one day his Father just suddenly changed, it was just it took one day for Damian to see just how much he had changed, that he was different and not at all what Damian remembered him to be. 

He was no longer the Father that gladly went to Walmart with them at 3am to buy pool floaties, he was no longer the Father that traveled halfway across the world because his daughter was lonely, he was no longer the Father that stood up against the league of assassin's just to keep his son. 

He was just the empty shell of what their Father used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian shut his eyes. 

He felt a quiet whine next to him, as he pulled Titus closer. 

Pennyworth (the cat) was sleeping soundly on his lap without a care in the world. Damian glanced at the clock on his bedroom wall, 6:30pm. 

Back in the good (well as good as it could be) days, his Father and his siblings would be home and they would all be in the living room or cave chatting about whatever interested them at that current moment. 

But now it was only him, his Father and Pennyworth home, with Father most likely sleeping till patrol time and Pennyworth tending to the manor, Damian was alone. 

His siblings all split up, with Grayson in Bludhaven, Todd and Drake who knows where and Cain in Hong Kong, even Brown and Gordon didn't come by anymore. 

Damian wondered if this was how things were now, if this was how things would always be, if he would always be this....alone. 

The manor felt cold, cold and empty, it wasn't warm anymore, warm with love and happiness as it once was. He no longer could hear footsteps running up and down the halls, the laughter and fighting, and as much as he hates to admit it, he missed it. 

And if it was always going to be so silent and empty, it wasn't a place where Damian wanted to be.

Damian blinked in shock, he...he didn't want to be here, not anymore. So now what? 

He established he didn't want to be here, but then what happens. He sure as well wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing, doing nothing was for cowards afraid of taking action and Damian was not a coward.

He doesn't want to be here, so obviously, the solution to that was to leave. Leaving seemed so simple and complicated at the same time, if he decided to do this, he might not see his father again in a while. 

But he knew that he hadn’t truly seen the man since that wedding day when everything fell apart. 

Now he could only see broken shards of who he used to be, but shards could be put back together right? 

With the right glue and time they could be, but Damian wondered if it could be so broken that no matter how much time and glue is put into it if they will only see a distorted reflection, a mere mockery of what it once was. 

But analogy aside, his Father crossed a line, he ran across it and while Damian knew he most likely (probably?) regretted it, it was something not even Batman could get away with. 

The few times he has seen him since that day, he seemed broken like something inside him snapped, but sometimes… there's a spark of anger, of pure unrestrained fury and madness, he had seen it in him when he had hit Drake and he never wanted to see that look again. 

It made him aware of not only what his Father was capable of doing but what he was willing to do and to anyone that he felt was opposing him no matter who it was. 

Even if it was his own son.

And Damian was so sure he could not just stand aside and stay here, it felt too much like a betrayal.

So where would he go? Grayson's he mentally answered, where else anyways. 

So next obviously he should pack his things. 

He grabbed a large bag that Todd had given to him partially as a joke, it still had the tag that said 'Merry Christmas Demon, I got you a bag...it can hold all your fancy katana's and illegal stuff you don't want the old man to see.' 

Damian packed his clothes, art supplies, technology, patrol gear and the like.  
After he finished, he looked around, it just looked so barren now and devoid of life. 

He stood by the window looking out at the long expanse of land, he pulled out his phone without looking away from the green grass and scrolled through until he found what he was looking for and pressed call, holding his breath that he picked up. 

"Wassup, little d?" 

Damian shut his eyes, knowing that after he speaks, there’s no going back. “Grayson...Could I stay with you?” 

“Of course,” Grayson answered without a pause, without a single moment of hesitation. “I can swing by the manor to pick you up.”

“No!” The words were out of Damian’s mouth before he could stop them, he knew that if Grayson came to the manor, he would be aware of the fact that Damian did not even tell his Father which is an unnecessary complication, besides he would deal with that fact later. Damian cleared his throat “I mean, I’ll come to you.” 

“Are you sure?” Grayson sounded a little suspicious and concerned which Damian ignored.  
“Very.”  
“Hmm kay, see you in a bit?”

“Yes, see you.” Damian put his phone down, turning around to meet the gaze of Pennyworth (the man) who was standing in the now opened door, “I assume you were listening?”

“And you assume right, Master Damian.” The man had no judgment in his voice and Damian expected as much. “But I must ask if you would like a ride?” 

Damian blinked, as much as he trusted Pennyworth he was almost certain he was going to scold him for leaving. “But what about Father?” 

“I very much doubt Master Bruce will be up before 8:00pm and when he does awaken I will deal with him.” 

“Really?” He shut his mouth quickly, it was such a childish and silly thing to say, and he was not a child.

Pennyworth crossed the room, until he was standing next to Damian and pulled him into a hug and…Damian let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is about what Tim and Jason are doing. 
> 
> And btw Cass is going to show up in later chapters, I love Cassandra Cain! ❤

Jason hummed quietly hopping upstairs two at a time, if he timed this right and he’s pretty sure he has, he should be dropping by exactly when Timmers is forgetting to eat dinner, so normal dinner time for regular people. 

He stopped in front of his door, knocking a couple times before contenting himself to wait. 

He would've just broken in through the window or something but after the last time when good old Tim 'panicked' and 'totally didn't know' it was him and kneed him somewhere that shall not be named (yes there), he decided that he would rather knock instead. 

The door opened, revealing the one and only Tim Drake, who looked….just God fucking awful. 

Well he never looks particularly healthy but he seemed like he had one foot in the grave- and Jason knows what that looks like.

He easily was underweight, he was wearing a large red hoodie that SHOULD fit him but instead hung loosely off his frame. 

One glance and Jason knows the kid hasn’t been eating, he last saw him maybe a week and a half ago but he already looked like he lost 15 pounds. 

He was pale, sure someone could argue he’s ALWAYS pale, but now he was a sickly sweaty pale, like an undead vampire pale.

But the worst part? 

The worst part was the violent black-blue bruise on his jaw, it stood out stark on his face, obviously unlike Tim’s usual injuries he didn’t bother to cover it up. 

It was a message.

It was a type of defiance that Jason was familiar with, after all it was the original reason why he didn’t bother covering up the white in his hair.

Other than the obvious passive- aggressive fuck you to Bruce, it also says ‘I’m not covering up what you did, it's your fault, I’m done’, though course, unlike Timmy, Bruce did not punch Jason in the face when completely uncalled for. 

So a verbal fuck you (among other things) was definitely coming Bruce’s way, on Tim’s behalf.

Jason let out a low whistle “Damn the old man really did a number on you.”

Tim somehow found a way to deepen his frown “Did you just come here to mock me?”

“What gave you that idea?” 

Tim, clearly not in the mood, started closing the door but Jason stopped it with his foot and used his superior strength to push it open.

Instead of closing it again, Tim just gave an exasperated look and trudged back to his computer on the sofa. 

Jason followed him in, and sat on the couch immediately stealing a glance at the computer screen. 

The kid had like a billion programs open and running, mostly WE and case stuff, and a couple tabs about-

“Tim, why are you googling gambling theories?" 

Jason didn't think the kid gambled or knew anyone that did, and he knew that if he did he would probably win.

But he still couldn't hide the clear suspicion and skepticism in his voice. 

"Huh?......Oh, that's for a case, but did you know that flipping a coin is more like 51/49 not 50/50 on whichever face is facing up?" 

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Is there some kind of math villain out there terrorizing coin flipping?" 

"Well no but there is one who found a way to manipulate gambling in a get rich quick scheme and now has a multi-million dollar bounty on his head for 'cheating' powerful people out of their precious money. And there's another that I think is a metahuman, using his powers to increase his odds of winning and there are a million dollars on his head too. Oh! I almost forgot there's also this one team of people that-!" 

"Jeez Timmy, when do you sleep? " 

Tim stopped in his excited rambling, "Uh….."

Jason sighed "When's the last time you've slept?" 

" Yesterday…? "

"Tim" 

"Fineeee, more like three days ago, but I'm fine! I've got things to do and I'm almost finished this one case where-" 

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, when's even the last time you've eaten?"

Tim's eyebrow furrowed together as he tried to remember " Maybe like….two days, and a half? "

Jason rolled his eyes and plucked the computer away from the unhealthy creature that was Tim and replaced it with the fast-food he picked up on the way there. 

First Tim looked annoyed then he peeked into the bag. 

"You went to bat burgers?" 

Jason simply shrugged, "it was on my way."

Tim stuck his head in the bag and started pulling things out of the bag, realizing just how hungry he was. "I'm taking the batburger and jokerized fries." 

Jason picked up the night -wings "I expected you to." 

Tim happily munched on his burger and grabbed the remote to turn the tv on, only to have it plucked away by Jason. "Hey!"

Jason shook his head "Nu-uh we are not going to end up watching documentaries, and true crime shows." 

"But I like those shows! And it's my tv!" 

"Nope," Jason said, popping the p.

Tim grumbled, "Well, then we're also not going to end up watching your gory murder shows." 

Jason rolled his eyes "Fine." 

After MANY hours of arguing they finally agreed that no one can go wrong with the Lion King. 

Tim was curled up on the couch, barely awake and listening to 'can you feel the love tonight'.

His head was resting on Jason's arm, who was completely enamored with the Lion duet. 

"Your mother hening would make Dick proud," Tim mumbled. 

Jason sharply whipped his head to the half-asleep Tim. "You did not just say that!" 

"M' did and m'meant it." 

Jason had a terrified and insulted look in his eye "Noooooo, I don't wanna be like that -that…..uncool loser!" 

"Ha, you're uncool now."

"I can't be associated with him, no just no." 

"Too late. " 

"You better never tell Dickhead of this."

Tim stretched, yawning "I make no promises."

Jason playfully poked his head, "Go to sleep traitor."

"Will do," Tim mumbled and then he was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Bruce man. You're in pain okay, I get it. We've all had that pain, that's who we are." 

The voice echoed off the walls, as a haunting cry.

"No." 

The words were whispered, so quiet but so loud. 

“Let me, let us help you.” 

Tim was against the wall, his arms wrapped around his knees like a small child, his hands covering his ears, he didn't WANT to hear it but it just wouldn't SHUT UP. 

His heart was beating out of control, his breathing labored. 

It was like someone dropped a hundred-pound anvil on his chest, making every breath an individual challenge, getting harder with every passing second. 

Thud. Thud Thud. 

It was coming, closer with every sound, it wanted Tim to hear it, just to make every single second just that much more antagonizing. 

He wanted it to go away, to just leave him alone, but no matter how far he went it always came back. 

"I don't need your help Tim." 

"Bruce….I know you loved her. " 

He opened his eyes, blinking against the tears, it was there, it was there waiting.

The empty room was pitch black but somehow the darkness seemed to gravitate towards the being. 

From his spot on the ground, he was eye level with the black combat boots and he knew if he looked up he would be greeted with the angry eyes that matched. 

"You…." 

Maybe this time would be different, maybe this time he would see.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!"

The force of the punch knocked Tim backward, but instead of hitting the ground he was free-falling through blank space. 

He couldn't hear the wind flying past him, all he could hear was static, and feel the stinging in his jaw. 

\---------------------------

Tim sat up gasping, spots dancing across his vision. 

It was a dream, just a dream, nothing more, nothing less.

Then why did it bother him so much?

Instinctively he raised his hand to touch the bruise on his jaw, he remembered that after it happened, he must’ve stared at it for hours, in denial it was there and how it came to be.

He blinked, remembering what had happened the day before, Jason must've moved him to his room. 

He collapsed back into his pillows, closing his eyes thinking maybe just five more minutes before he will start dealing with life, after all this was way too much to be thinking about.

But the loud metal clanking just had to intrude his rest, he thought about telling them to keep it down.

Wait…

Tim lived alone and did not have any pets, therefore no one to cause suspicious metal clanking.

He quietly grumbled and heaved himself out of his very comfy bed, he was way too tired for this and it's really too early to deal with ANOTHER would-be kidnapper and/or assassin. 

On the way out of his room, he snatched one of the shurikens he kept on his bedside table.

He slowly crept out of his room, more or less ready to throw his weapon at the unwelcome intruder, call the authorities and call it a day.

But when he entered the living area and saw what was going on, he just groaned and tossed the shuriken on the coffee table. 

Jason, wearing a chef's hat was standing in the kitchen, and was causally cooking pancakes with bacon and eggs on the counter. 

He turned around briefly to greet him "Finally decided to wake up Sleeping beauty?" 

Tim, who was still way too tired for this much human interaction, just grunted and headed towards the coffee machine (aka what gives him life). 

Jason however was cruel and pushed him away from his life breather, "No. Sit down and wait, it's called patience."

Tim did as he was told and sat down at the kitchen island. "Who are you to talk about patience? " 

Jason flipped a pancake "I've grown wise with age."

Tim cocked an eyebrow "That would make Grundy smarter than both of us. "

"I've grown wise with my experiences."

"You still cry when Mufasa dies." 

Jason paused in his pancake-flipping "Two things, first of all, EVERYONE cries when Mufasa dies, it's heartbreaking -" 

"You laugh every time Gaston dies." Tim pointed out with a light amused tone, the image of Jason laughing hard with glee while Dick looked at him with horror popped into Tim's mind.

"And secondly." Jason continued ignoring Tim’s statement "I am plenty patient. "

"Uh-huh." Tim looked at him doubtfully. 

"Shut up." 

Tim looked around squinting, not remembering buying any of the ingredients currently on the table. "Did you go shopping?" 

Jason poured more batter on the pan. "Huh? Oh yeah, you had like nothing in here other than coffee. "

Tim struggled to keep the shock out of his voice. "When did you have time to go shopping?" 

"This morning, honesty though Timmers, how did you manage to get being this unhealthy past Alfred?" 

Tim froze up, fixating his eyes on the floor, unwilling to lie, yet unwilling to tell the truth. 

"Oh," Jason said as realization dawned upon him. "You haven't talked to him since?" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, not even Jason was able to hide from Alfred's kindness and caring. 

Tim pursued his lips, "I haven't really talked to any of them since." 

"You shouldn't be avoiding everyone," Jason said, his voice slow and gentle. He knew Alfred and the others probably called and Tim CHOSE not to pick up.

"Like you're one to speak." Tim spat venomously, who was JASON of all people to tell HIM whether or not to shut people out?

Jason looked him in the eyes "Yes I am one to speak, I know what it's like okay? To be pushing everyone out, and to be isolating yourself in guilt and self-pity. And know what I can tell you?" Jason waited for Tim to look up before finishing. "It's not worth it Tim." 

Tim slumped in his seat, his anger disintegrating as fast as it rose. 

He knew Jason was right but what was he supposed to do, talk to them like nothing happened? 

He couldn't do that but he also couldn't talk to them about it either. 

It was just too much to deal with but too loud to ignore and avoiding everyone means he doesn’t have to do either.  
\-----------------------------------------  
Tim stood up, pushing away from the table, stretching.

He dumped his now empty plate in the sink and glanced back at Jason who long since finished and was playing something on his phone. 

"I've got to go," Tim said, speaking the first words, they had been in more or less in silence aside from the beep and bop noise that came from Jason’s phone every couple seconds. 

Jason made no look of surprise but the dying sound that came shortly after Tim’s announcement said otherwise, “where?” 

Tim hesitated for a second, unsure whether or not he should answer and what Jason’s reaction would be. 

As if Jason sensed his inner conflict, he turned his phone off and narrowed his eyes at Tim suspiciously. “Where ya going Timbers?” 

Tim clenched his jaw and grabbed his keys off the table. "Work." 

Jason's eyebrows shot up, "You're going to Wayne Enterprises?!" 

Tim edged closer to the door, wondering if he could just dash out without having to answer any more questions. "That is where I work." 

"You do know that the old man is going to be there too, right?" 

Tim sighed, he had been dreading that part but doubted he would see him in the massive building, after all, it was only a 2.756/10 chance he would see him, and Tim would know since he calculated it. "Yeah, I know but I've got to talk to Lucius about a new product." 

"You can't, I don't know, call him?" 

"I also have to see the product and be there for testing to fix bugs." 

Jason stood up, "Fine but I'm coming with you." 

"Is that really necessary?" Tim groaned.

"Did that sound like a question?" Jason said, daring Tim to challenge his statement.

"I can take care of myself Jason." Tim knew Jason cared and had an odd way of showing it, but seriously?

"Do I sound like I care?" He said in true Jason fashion. 

"You are so difficult." Tim rolled his eyes, stating the obvious.

Jason lit up, knowing he won. "That's why you love me!" 

"Sureeeee, just don't embarrass me." 

"Me, embarrass you? Your ego will be fine for today." Jason smirked, opening the door and giving a mock bow as Tim went through.

"Ugh why did I agree to this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Tim stepped out of his car, with Jason following not far behind him, he stopped just before he walked into Wayne Enterprises and glanced behind him at Jason. "Okay, remember the not embarrassing thing.” 

Jason simply rolled his eyes as if such a thing was impossible and made a gesture for Tim to continue walking, so he did.

Pushing open the door of the gigantic building they entered the large foyer, as per usual it was filled with people, chatting away about various different things.

But they all quieted simultaneously immediately upon the entry of the two Wayne children, one was the mysterious one they barely saw on the media let alone in person the other was the teen genius they saw often enough, at gala’s and work- who was now sporting a painful bruise on his jaw, even though he was rich and could probably afford to have Superman as his bodyguard. 

Even though both could feel their gaze and hear the sound of someone dropping their coffee on the ground, they just kept walking to the elevator. 

As the initial shock and surprise wore off, everyone started whispering gossiping 'quietly' about what could have possibly happened. 

"What could've… "

"How did…"

"On the news…"

“I’ve heard..”

"His brother.."

"Does Bruce Wayne…"

Jason wanted to punch all of them in the face, didn't they know at least the basics of privacy. 

Actually he realized, no, no they did not. 

Of course they wouldn't, they probably thrive on drama to entertain their sad existences. 

He gently nudged Tim forwards so he'll go just a little faster and into the elevator that arrived with perfect timing. 

Sidestepping and ignoring the stares of the people who were coming out of the elevator, they finally both let out a breath as the doors closed. 

"So that was awkward." Tim started, scratching the back of his neck. 

Jason rolled his eyes. "Yeah, no shit, the media's going to have a field day with this."

Tim seemed vaguely concerned but mostly curious about the possibilities. "Yeah, I wonder what explanations they'll come up with." 

"Eh, with the reaction they gave, they might as well say we've been turned into mutated pink polar bears."

"Mutated pink polar bears….?"

They stepped out of the elevator as it arrived at their chosen floor, the pair got a couple more confused, surprised looks from people passing by, before the hallway was more or less empty. 

"So where we heading?" Jason inquired, casually glancing into a room with people yelling at each other. 

"Uh first I need to go to my office to get some papers then I'm heading down to see Lucius, while I check out the new product you can hang around my office if you want cause it's going to be really boring." 

Jason shrugged, "Sure, tell Lucius I say Hi."

"Will do." Tim pushed the door to his office open, the far wall was almost all windows though all blinds were drawn, an abundance of chairs was scattered throughout the large room though Jason seriously doubted most of them had ever been used, there were some sofas, and a couple of plants, though fake or real is debatable. 

Jason followed Tim to his desk that was ridiculously large and covered with stacks and stacks of papers, so who knew how long it would take him to find the ones he needed. 

Although it looked like paper mayhem, Tim seemed to have no issue causally fishing out the ones he needed and discard a couple he apparently didn't, into the trash. 

"Your desk is a complete mess." 

Tim glanced up at him, "I can find everything perfectly fine."

"Alfred would be disappointed." 

"Shut up."

Jason smirked, clearing his throat dramatically before speaking in a surprisingly good British accent. "Master Tim! If you insist on keeping your desk in this state, I am afraid that all the coffee in this threshold will be decaf until you show you are more responsible!"

Tim gave a look of utter horror. "No! Not decaf, anything but decaf! Forget kryptonite, decaf is the stuff of nightmares, I mean without that sweet sweet taste of caffeine…"

Jason raised an eyebrow "I'm pretty sure caffeine doesn't have a taste. "

Tim looked off into the distance "You wouldn't understand...." 

"Uh-huh," Jason said in response to his caffeine-addicted little brother as a woman knocked on the door and poked her head in. 

"Mister Drake?" The woman was maybe 27ish, she had red hair pulled into a bun, green-blue eyes and blue glasses. 

Tim turned around and walked to the door opening it further, she took a couple steps inside and eyed Jason suspiciously. 

"Hi Ms. Williams, this is my older brother Jason, Jason Ms. Williams is Lucius's assistant." The woman- Ms. Willams seemed to accept this answer but still looked at Jason uneasily and without trust, though he didn’t blame her. 

Jason waved a greeting of acknowledgment and pretended to play on his phone while they started talking. 

Ms.Williams nodded to Jason curtly before turning her attention back to Tim. "Mister Fox sent me up to get you." 

"Yes, of course, we can head there now.” Following her out of the room Tim stopped just short of the door to give Jason a stern look. “Don’t break anything.” 

Jason waved his hand dismissively and rolled his eyes, "Relax Timmers."

After the click of the door shutting, Jason expected to hear their footsteps walking away from the office but instead, he heard quiet mumbling, he edged closer to the doorway to hear more of what they were talking about so secretly. 

“Is everything okay?” That was the woman, Ms. Williams, she sounded concerned and worried.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Definitely Tim's voice, Jason would recognize it anywhere.

“Are you sure? Did something happen? Does your brother being here have anything to do with…..” She let her sentence trail off, unsure if she was allowed to bring it up. 

“No, Jason just...was really bored so he decided to come along, plus we’re getting lunch after.” 

“Oh okay, but did anything bad happen?” Jason rolled his eyes, well that was an understatement if that was bad what was worse. 

Tim was silent for a couple seconds, Jason was wondering if he was going to say the truth or a lie since he clearly knew he didn’t owe Bruce anything in that department. “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

From the steps that followed, Jason assumed they started walking away, though he still waited a couple of seconds before deciding to sit behind Tim’s desk. 

Leaning forward in the comfortable desk chair, Jason took a better look at Tim's messy desk, aside from the papers there also was a computer (no surprise), some pencil cans, pens, stapler, random sticky notes- mostly normal stationery supplies, but Jason focused on a picture frame that had fallen over.

It was a wooden small one with a stand on the back to hold it up, he picked it up, flipping it right side up to see what was displayed. 

He was slightly surprised to see it was a family photo, he thought it would be of someone Tim admired or a motivational quote, heck, it could’ve been a cat poster that had a pun on it and he would’ve thought it was less surprising. 

It wasn’t like having a family photo on your work desk was uncommon or anything, it was normal, but this mess of a family wasn’t really what normal people would consider normal, even crazy people would say their family was messed up. 

Also Jason wouldn’t have ever guessed that Tim would be nostalgic enough or even have enough time to think about having family photos on his desk. 

There were two photos taken that day, one was the picture-perfect one you would expect, with all of them smiling, and looking formal.

But then there was the other one, taken moments after and apparently, that's the one Tim decided he liked better.

In the photo Jason had Dick caught in a headlock, while Damian was on his back trying to use his weight to knock both of them over and free the older one, Cass was standing behind all of them, pillow in hand, ready to smack all three with it. A couple of inches away, Bruce was hugging Tim to his chest, and both were laughing hysterically.

Jason could almost hear Alfred's exasperated "Children, must you do this now?" from behind the camera. 

That was only a couple weeks ago, and back then Jason would have never guessed what would happen less than a month later. 

Saying Jason was pissed at Bruce was an understatement, he doesn't care how upset or angry he was when Selina left him at the altar, you just don't do things like that.

You don't punch your kid. 

Batman doesn't punch kids.

Bruce Wayne would never punch a kid.

But this man did.

Staring at the man in the picture you would never know what he was capable of, he was loving, caring and ALWAYS protected those he loved, no matter the cost. 

He didn't know the person who looked like him now. 

Or maybe he does, he always knew Bruce was capable of pretty shitty things but this?!

This he would never expect.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius waited patiently in the foyer of Wayne Enterprises, awaiting the leaving of Mr. Wayne. 

He could never seem to catch the man, other than when he had a question about business and even that was rare. 

He had been quite absent for a while, he was there but a part of him always seemed to be missing. 

Right on schedule Mr. Wayne came walking out of the elevator with the same, vacant, empty expression.

"Ah, Hello Mr. Wayne."

They discussed pleasantries, during which Mr. Wayne still seemed to be bored and distant, showing no form of emotion which is..unusual but not of late. 

"-Mister Drake dropped by the office today."

This seemed to get his attention, right away his head snapped up, the most life he had displayed thus far 

"Tim came by?"

"Why yes he did. "

"When?"

"Right before lunch. " Mr. Wayne seemed to be contemplating the time frame it gave "And might I add, he was sporting a painful-looking bruise as well, though he did not wish to talk about it, would you care to enlighten me about its origins?" 

“When did he leave?”

“I believe he left to have lunch around 12:45.” 

Mr. Wayne made a grunting noise and started walking away, “If he comes by again, tell me.”

Lucius narrowed his eyes after him, he had obviously ignored the question, odd. 

Usually he would give a brief, if ambiguous explanation, never would he straight up ignore it.

Lucius wasn't an idiot, he could tell they were hiding something, usually, he chalked up the change in behavior to the..failed wedding, but this was different.

He just hoped for both of their sakes that it doesn't blow up in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Dick glanced at Damian out of the corner of his eye, Damian was sitting on the sofa of his apartment with his legs drawn to his chest, fully concentrating on the tv. 

He hasn't said much since Alfred dropped him off, which was concerning, to say the least, and he can't help thinking, maybe something happened, maybe Bruce did something worse (if that was possible), but he didn't know and he wasn't sure if asking was the right move. 

His first attempts at conversation had been shut down, clearly, Damian didn't feel like talking, so they started watching tv instead, Damian was just flipping through channels, unsatisfied with what was currently on. 

"Have you heard from Drake?" Damian asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"No, I’ve called and texted him but he didn't pick up." Even though he said it nonchalantly, it really freaked him out, it killed him to not know whether his little brother was safe, but it probably wouldn't help Damian to know how much it bothered him.

Damian frowned. "Are you not worried?"

"Of course I am Dames, I've been worried ever since...You know what happened." Dick finished the sentence awkwardly, they haven't exactly talked about it yet, but it was the elephant in the room. 

"After Father punched him?" Damian said bluntly. 

Dick sighed. "Yeah, after that." 

"Why do you not just say it as it is?" Damian sounded curious and a little disapproving. 

"I don't know, saying it just makes it seem more real." It was just one of those awkward things that they know they have to talk about at some point but also can't bring themselves to. 

"While if we don't it's like it never happened?" Damian demanded, being both annoyed and angry at the former's response. 

"No," Dick said firmly, looking at Damian to make sure he heard. "It's just hard to talk about, but you're right, we should, avoiding it will just make it worse. We should know that by now." They have spent way too long avoiding talking about their issues and feelings, and look how that turned out.

"Shouldn't Drake be here for that? As he was part of the main conflict?" Damian added the last part hastily as if he needed a reason for seeing his own brother. 

"Yeah he should, Jason and Cass too." Dick hadn't seen any of them since what Bruce did, It just seemed too surreal. 

"What about Father?" Damian said it bitterly but Dick knew that it wasn't really directed at him.

Dick took his time answering, trying to choose his words carefully. "Eventually yes, but I don't think it's good for him to see Tim so soon."

"Do you think he will hit him again?" Damian's voice was quiet.

Dick could see the small hope in his eyes that he'd say no and he wished he could, but lying would be worse, raising hope only to crush it later. "I'm sorry, I don't know Dami, but for Tim, I just don't think that what he needs is to see him right now."

"Then what does he need?" The way he said it made it sound so simple as if they could do one thing and make it all better.

"Us, his family to be with him."

Damian went silent, seeming to consider the idea, he continued flipping channels though Dick stopped paying attention. 

He still couldn't manage to wrap his head around it, it was just so... unreal.

If he had only seen the signs of what Bruce was going to do, maybe he could've saved Tim from being hurt. 

He almost scoffed at the irony, it used to be Bruce protecting all of them, now they had to protect themselves from him.

He was so distracted he didn't hear Damian calling his name. "Grayson, Grayson...Richard."

"Huh? " he looked at Damian who was pointing to the tv. 

Apparently at some point he flipped to the gossip shows, and surprise surprise guess who's on it? 

It was recorded earlier in the day, with Tim and Jason sitting at some fast food place eating pizza, the camera zoomed up to Tim's face capturing the bruise. 

One of the show's hosts gasped in a way that had to be rehearsed, "George! The teenage son of the richest man in Gotham, injured?!" 

"I know! What could've happened?!" The male host said exaggerating his words in a way that was supposed to be dramatic. 

Dick gawked as the hosts went on with conspiracy theories, some partially reasonable and others completely outrageous.

Well, Dick thought drily, no time to visit Gotham like the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Red Robin sat at the edge of one of Gotham's many skyscrapers, idly kicking his legs back and forth like he used to when he was younger. 

He watched as the GCPD rounded up some criminals he had just stopped from robbing a bank across the street. 

It was peaceful to sit so high above it all, and just watch people move on with their daily (or rather nightly) lives. 

It was a nice night, well nicer than usual, it wasn't as smoggy and you could actually see some of the stars glistening in the dark sky. 

Tim was more relaxed than usual, everything was just so calm which he didn't even think was possible, all things considered. 

For the last while his mind was so crowded with thoughts, each screaming for attention and it seemed like forever since the last time he could blissfully think of nothing. 

To forget about Bruce, about the pain in his jaw, Wayne Enterprises, cases and just observe. 

Besides, he still had a couple of minutes before he should get moving. 

Jason had gone to stop a drug dealer while Tim went off to deal with the various other things going on around the city, well that and a little side 'mission' of his own.

Not that he would ever admit it but he was worried about Damian, the brat had been stuck with Bruce in the manor, and Tim didn't know if he was okay. 

For the last couple of days except for last night he had been...watching from a distance to see if he was still fine and that Bruce didn't do anything. 

Tim had noticed he didn't patrol with Bruce anymore which is probably a good thing, but that also meant he was out alone and that was bad. 

Tim wouldn't talk to him and he didn't think Damian knew he was there, he would usually just wait by one of his patrol routes till he passed by. 

It's not like Tim thought Bruce would hurt his youngest son because that was different right? But...he kind of did.

He just wasn't sure what Bruce wouldn't do now. 

Bruce was unpredictable, angry, and capable which is never a good combination, it's a recipe for disaster and for people to get hurt, more specifically the people who are close to him and one already did. 

He had thought about approaching Damian, but he wasn't sure how, and he didn't know if Damian even wanted to see him, let alone have a conversation. 

So he just watched from a distance to check in on him instead. 

"Hey." A voice behind him disrupted his thoughts, Tim snapped his head around to see Nightwing awkwardly standing a few feet away. 

"Oh...Hi," Tim said lamely. 

Dick stared at him for a couple of seconds, no doubt gawking at the bruise clear on his face. When he noticed he was caught, he cleared his throat "Mind if I sit with you?" 

Tim shook his head no and turned back to watching Gotham as Dick dropped down beside him. "Thought you went back to Bludhaven."

"Why, don't wanna see me?" Dick teased. 

"No, I was just wondering what brought you back." Since why would anyone actually want to come to Gotham, and after what happened the last time Dick was here, Tim didn't think he would want to come back so soon. 

"I wanted to see my brother," Dick said simply. 

"Oh." That took Tim by surprise, he was expecting something to do with crime, the city and/or world destruction. 

"So, how have you been doing?" Dick asked him, his voice was lined with worry and concern. 

"Fine, I guess." Tim wasn't sure what else to say since he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to reply with 'No, how could I even remotely be okay?!' "What about you?" 

"Fine as well."

The sounds of sirens went off down below, as the police cars took off with the robbers. 

"Anything new in Bludhaven?" Tim asked, mildly curious but mostly to fill the silence before Dick could bring up the bruise. 

"Just the usual criminals and crime lords," Dick said it with a slightly joking tone, and it hit Tim that they were at a point in their lives where a couple of criminals and crime lords weren't that big of a deal, weird. 

"How fun." 

Dick opened his mouth to say something before hesitating and giving him a side look. "Listen, so about what happened -"

Tim knew that particular topic of conversation was going to come up eventually but he was so not ready for it. "I don't wanna talk about it Dick."

"It's just-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Tim had a slight defensive edge to his voice that he didn't bother hiding. 

"Okay that's fine, just know you don't have to deal with it alone, I'm here for you." Dick raised his hand as if he was going to put it on Tim's shoulder but decided against it and instead pretended to use it to scratch his back to try and cover it up. 

"I know." Tim wasn't sure if he was supposed to say more but he didn't know what else to say either. 

"You don't have to go through this by yourself Tim, no man is an island." Dick gently reminded him.

Tim tilted his head and gave a half-hearted smile, "Yeah, I know."

"So, what have you and Hood been up to?" Dick inquired, turning the conversation towards something more neutral. 

How did Dick know he was with Jason? Tim’s eyes widened with realization, he KNEW that kid was filming them during lunch, they probably posted it or something. "Ah, not much just like you know...hanging out I guess." 

Dick beamed, it filled his heart that his brothers were together and with everything that happened, that they're not alone. 

"It's...nice, you know? It's normal." It reminded Tim of the before Bruce did what he did, after it happened he didn't think anything would ever be the same.

"Yeah, I do." Dick had a soft smile, reminiscing before remembering the other reason why he came. "That reminds me, we need to talk." 

Even Tim knew that when the phrase ‘we need to talk’ comes up, it usually isn’t for anything good. "Isn't that what we're doing now?" 

Dick frowned, "No, well yes, but I mean like all of us talk, you, me, Hood, Robin, and Black bat."

"Okay, but Robin is with B, and Black bat doesn't even know what happened." Cass was in Hong Kong when Bruce snapped, Tim didn't know how telling her will go, or if someone else already did, though that was unlikely. 

"Actually Robin is staying with me right now and she's coming back in a couple of days so we'll fill her in then."

Tim nodded, "you left him alone in Bludhaven? " 

"No, I brought him with me, he went off to fight some thugs." Dick paused before continuing "you and Jason should come back to Bludhaven with me and Damian."

Tim raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, besides you could use some space from Gotham." 

Tim knew what he really meant, space from Bruce.“Yeah that sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed! :) Stay safe everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

Red Hood rhythmically tapped his fingers on the edge of the roof he was sitting on, watching the criminals on the docks below shuffle back and forth. 

According to his source, a big delivery was planned to come tonight, he didn't have an exact timestamp but it was to happen within the next hour. 

Which meant waiting, a lot of it actually, and he was running out of patience.

He stared blankly, watching two of the guys push a third around, shouting who knows what but it probably included lots of swearing the way they were acting.

In the corner of his eye he saw the slightest shift of the moonlight across the ledge. 

Well this just got interesting. 

He waited a couple of seconds to lead the offender into a false sense of security before pulling out his gun and snapped its point towards the general direction of the person's head. 

This person however, was not the 6ft drug dealers he was expecting, instead, there was a 4ft Robin. 

"Fuck." Jason exhaled, shoving the gun back in its holster. "Don't do that, if I shot you, Dickhead would've totally murdered me." 

Robin crossed his arms, "you assume you would've been able to hit me. " 

"Don't make me regret not pulling the trigger," Jason turned his head back toward the dealers below. 

"Tt," Damian clicked, walking up beside Jason and peering down at the now yelling criminals. 

Jason raised an eyebrow, it was unlike the demon from hell to not further escalate the argument.

Well he has been with a sulking/bitchy Bruce for the last while- oh shit, he's been with sulking/bitchy Bruce for a while, Bruce had BETTER not done anything. 

It was tempting to just straight up ask, but with Damian, subtlety was probably best, "so, are you tracking these guys too?" 

"No, though I knew you would need my help," typical Brat but it was seriously lacking any venom to the words. 

" Hm, " Jason studied him, there were no visible physical injuries but that didn't mean they weren't there. 

"Tt, I am fine Hood," Damian glared at him, knowing what he was doing. 

"Well, with how much of a true asshat Bats is being, that is surprising." Damian didn't answer but instead fixed his gaze on the people below, which is even weirder.

"So, how'd you managed to cut the old man loose?" Jason asked, noticing the clear lack of disappointment raining down on him. 

"That's none of your business Hood." Damian scoffed.

Jason narrowed his eyes, he was avoiding the question, Damian was usually a private person but with how defensive he was being- "You ran away didn't you?”

"It is not of your problem or concern to know what I am doing," Damian said curtly. 

Jason glared at him, "Of course it's my fucking business to know about my own fucking little brother and know where he is." he yelled-whispered it, trying to not alert the dealers below to their presence but also get his point across. 

"Humpf, " Damian huffed, "if you insist so much on knowing, I am with Nightwing." 

He always did run to Dick when things got bad,"old man do something? "

"Not more than I know of," a dark expression came over Damian's face that he couldn't read. 

Jason was going to push the subject, decently sure that there was more to it but as luck would have it, the truck they were waiting for pulled into view. 

He was so not letting it go though, the conversation would just have to be a bit delayed. "Kay, well that's the truck with the delivery, we should go down now." He gestured for them to jump down, surprisingly Damian did not argue with this. 

Once landing on the ground, they crept behind some crates, waiting as some guys passed by them and towards the back of the truck to begin and unload their loot. 

One holding an Ak-47 grunted, "That took long enough, any longer and the bat might've shown up."

Another snorted, "don't tell me you're scared of Batman."

A dude near the front of the group turned his head to look at the one who made the comment. "You should be, I've heard the Bat's been getting ruthless, sent Jimmy to hospital with all his limbs shattered over a bank robbery." 

"Huh, thought Jimmy got ran over." 

The one at the front shook his head." No, it was the Bat and if the rumors are true," he paused for suspense. "He lost it on one of his sidekicks. "

Jason sucked in a small breath, how did they of all people know? 

These drug dealers aren't even the ones they fight regularly, based on the information they have, he would hate to think about what people like the Joker know by now. 

"Which?" They all directed their attention to the man at the front, not even noticing the shadows tailing after them. 

The guy simply shrugged, "dunno," as he pulled open the back doors of the truck. 

Without any warning whatsoever, Damian jumped out of their hiding spot, and socked the guy who opened the truck's doors. 

Jason silently swore under his breath and shot the driver before he could try making a getaway. 

He came up behind one of the dealers who was going to try and knock Damian over the head with a pipe. "Ya know squirt, a little heads up would've been nice." 

"Giving you a warning would've been less efficient." Damian kicked one in the stomach, sending him flying into the crates. 

Jason rolled his eyes though he knew no one could see it."Whatever brat, all I'm saying is that you seriously need to work on teamwork, you're just as bad as- " he cut himself off before he could finish, that probably wasn't the best thing to be saying right now. 

"What?" Damian shouted, sounding confused and pissed off but not in a way that said he knew what Jason was about to say. 

"Nothing, just stay focused on what you're doing," Jason slammed the butt of his gun down on a guy's head. 

"Tt, speak for yourself Hood, " Damian took out one who was nearing him with a pistol. 

They just about them finished off, when yet more of them came running down to join the fight. "Ah Fuck," Jason remarked, he truly hated them right now.

He got maybe five of them when one apparently got into the truck, pushing the wounded driver out the door and started driving away. 

Jason was a pretty amazing guy if he was to say so himself (and he does), but even he can't fight all the dealers and catch a moving truck at the same time.

Though from what he could tell, the driver either didn't know how to drive or was extremely bad at it, as the truck kept swerving and wobbling down what should've been an easy exit. 

As it neared the gate and as Jason took down the last one, he realized a distinct lack of a Robin, that is until the driver of the truck got pushed out of the moving vehicle and Damian jumped out just in time for the truck to hit the wall beside the gate.

Damian stalked back over, dragging the guy he pushed out by the collar. "Shocked Hood?"

Jason scoffed "No," ever the entitled brat, though more endearing now than insulting now, ew did he really just think that? "Just help me tie up these guys."  
\-------------------------  
Jason and Damian stood on the roof, watching GCPD round up the last of the dealers. 

Jason turned away and turned on his comm, "Red Robin?"

After a couple of seconds he heard him answer, "hey Hood." 

"I finished up the suckers by the dock and you won't believe who I ran into." 

"Lemme guess, Robin?" Tim said with his know it all voice that he used when things were all too predictable.

"How'd you know?" Anything short of secret cameras (which weren't totally out of the question) meant Tim somehow developed meta-human powers since Jason Todd was anything but predictable.

"I'm with Nightwing," or that works too.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "so you get the carebear and I get the Demon?" 

"I am not a Demon." Damian huffed, crossing his arms.

"Awwwww you miss me?" Dick squealed on the other side of the line, probably shouting into Tim's ear so he could hear him.

"I mean, I'd rather take the Demon but still." Jason smirked as he heard Dick's "Hey!" On the other side.

There was a grunt of movement, probably Tim swatting Dick away from his ear. "Ha ha Hood, anyways Nightwing wants to know if we want to go back to Bludhaven with him and Robin, I said sure, what about you?" 

Leaving Gotham for a bit would probably be good for all of them, especially Tim, "yeah sure I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Dick's apartment in Bludhaven was quite large, after all it was the best money can buy. 

It had one guest room and two sofas, one in the living room and the other in a 'sitting' room which was apparently different but they didn't know why. 

Damian was sharing a room with Dick, while Jason wanted the couch, so Tim took the guest room. 

He had been drifting in and out of sleep, between nightmares, dreams, and blank space for a couple of hours. 

As he floated in the nothingness of his dreams, he felt an odd, unsettling feeling, like a prickling at the back of his neck. 

Instantly his eyes snapped open and he saw a pair of green ones looking down on him. "What the fu-! " he cut himself off before finishing, "fudge."

Damian moved back to sit by the foot of the bed, "I've heard swearing before Drake."

Tim pushed himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes, "yeah well that's not going to stop Dick from chewing me out for teaching you bad words."

Damian raised an eyebrow, "I assure you I have heard worse than fuck before."

Yeah of course he has though Tim didn't think Ra's, Taila, or their assassins were very big on swearing but who knew, “okay you tell Dick that without him flipping out and then we'll talk.”

“Tt.”

Tim shook his head, “anyways, why the actual heck are you in here?”

"I was seeing if you were awake," Damian stated as if Tim should've just somehow known that.

"And so when you saw that I wasn't, you decided to creepily watch me sleep?" He briefly wondered how long Damian was there but quickly decided he didn't want to know.

Damian was unamused, "no, when I saw you weren't, I decided to wake you up."

"And why do I need to be awake? I was perfectly happy asleep." The hours he slept were few and far in between so he cherishes the ones he gets. 

"I want to talk to you," why does everyone want to talk to him, first Dick now Damian, just why.

"About what? " Even as he said it, he was pretty sure he knew the answer. 

"Father," before the word even started to escape Damian's mouth, Tim was already internally dreading this conversation.

Tim collapsed back into his pillows, bringing his hand on top of his eyes, "no."

Damian frowned and made a face, "may we...please talk about Father?"

Jeez, he was actually trying to ask politely, Tim didn't even want to think about it but considering Damian didn't just demand to talk about it and asked for once, "...fine." 

"Why did Father punch you? I do not understand what you did," Damian looked confused and frustrated as if he had been working on a hard math problem for weeks but just couldn't figure it out. 

"Honestly? I ask myself that every damn day." Tim tried not to sound resentful and bitter but it so far that was a failure of epic proportions. 

Damian's eyebrows furrowed together, "I still do not understand why."

Tim shrugged the best he could while laying down, "yeah, well that makes two of us."

Damian, being too deep into thought, kept going as if he didn't hear what Tim said, "it goes against everything Father has taught me, everything he’s told me."

Tim sighed, "yeah, I know.'

"Father told me that violence is the last resort, only use it against criminals, and even then only when there is no other way." Damian paused, before saying quietly, "did he mean any of it or was he just parroting?"

Tim looked across to the foot of the bed where Damian still sat and responded softly, "he did mean what he has told you."

Damian raised an eyebrow skeptically, "is that so? If he believed in anything he's taught me, then why can he go back on all of it without a second thought?" 

He sounded harsh, accusing but mostly hurt masked with anger, it was clear in his voice how much Bruce's action was a betrayal to him, how much it affected him. 

Tim wasn't sure how to respond, he didn't want to be like 'yeah he's the worst, the biggest jerk ever' since that definitely wasn't going to help anything. 

Damian needed an explanation, the answer to why Bruce acted like that but Tim didn't have an answer, he simply didn't know. 

He blew out air, thinking it over, "it's just, I don't know, emotions can make you do crazy regrettable things." 

Even as he said it, it sounded robotic, like an excuse and he was done making excuses for him. "I tell myself that anyway, that he only did it because he couldn't help himself, that he was too angry, too sad about Selina to think it through clearly, that he only did it because of her. But even I know that I'm only blaming it on the wedding because I don't want to face the truth."

"Does it hurt?' Damian asked abruptly, his eyes flickering towards the bruise on Tim's jaw.

"This?" He touched his hand to it lightly.

"Yes."

Tim shrugged nonchalantly to try and seem like it didn't bother him, "sort of, but it's not the worst injury I've had."

Damian however was not easily fooled and narrowed his eyes suspiciously, trying to read in between the lines, "hm."

Tim ignored this and stared at the blank ceiling, as he replayed Bruce punching him in his head for the millionth time.

He was just trying to find out where he went wrong, what exactly he said to make Bruce angry, but he has no idea. 

The wedding, the day everything went south was easy to blame, too easy. 

He knows though, that one thing can't make someone snap like that, especially after everything Bruce endured all these years, one thing can't make him break so bad, but it can push him over the limit. 

Bruce has gone through so much, all the loss he's experienced, all the pain, and sometimes it only takes one thing to push you over the edge. 

But still, Tim probably should've seen the signs, seen that Bruce needed help earlier. 

He should've done something.

Should've seen that he needed his help.

Tim was there for Bruce after Jason's death, he helped pull him out of his abyss of anguish and move on. 

Maybe he could help him again, even after what he had done. 

But then again, would Bruce even want to see Tim, he was just so...furious and angry last time. 

He had never thought Bruce was capable of that level of anger, or of being so out of control. 

"Father was wrong to hurt you," Damian stated, pulling Tim back into the present, "I am….sorry for what he did. " Damian said it awkwardly but he could tell that he meant it. 

Tim had a sad smile, "Thank you, that means a lot." 

Damian nodded, and paused before asking, "have you watched tv lately?"

That was a weird question, Damian wasn't really into small talk but maybe he was trying it out? "Not really."

"I would assume you also haven't been on your social media."

"Yeah?"

"I would suggest you check it, or don't if you believe ignorance is bliss."

Tim eyed Damian suspiciously as he picked up his phone off the bedside table and checked what's new. "Oh my goodness."

Literally everything was about him and people speculating what happened, there were all types of people claiming they knew or that they were there when Tim was bruised.

Of course most of them were completely off the mark and got it very wrong, although some did get pretty close to what actually transpired. 

Damian watched as Tim scrolled through the different articles, "are you surprised?"

"Sort of? Cause I knew people would notice and stuff but this is ridiculous. It's the headline on basically everything, everyone in Gotham probably had seen it…. "

Tim let his sentence trail off, it was everywhere, there was no denying that Bruce probably had seen it by now too.

Damian picked up on what Tim was alluding to but didn't seem worried in the slightest, "I would not be concerned about Father seeing that. "

Tim turned his phone around so the screen was facing Damian, "it's literally everywhere how could anyone not."

"He's been preoccupied lately, he won't do anything but eat, sleep and patrol, and even if he somehow saw it I doubt he would care any more about what we do," Damian said sourly. 

Tim put his phone down, and focused on Damian who was scowling at the ground, "don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth," Damian's voice was empty of any discernible emotion or feeling, it was just stiff and factual. 

Tim was not the person for this, Dick was and always has been the one who had the least trouble with Damian, definitely not him. 

The typical response would be to say 'no, of course Bruce loves and cares about his own children' but he can't say that because they were most definitely not the most important thing to Bruce right now.

But Bruce wasn't mad at Damian anyways, it was Tim he snapped at, not anyone else.

"He still loves you," Tim said quietly. 

Of course Damian was not convinced, "does he? Is this the way you treat the people you love?"

"No," the response was automatic, he knew that this wasn't normal, wasn't okay by any stretch of the imagination, he knew that. 

...but, this was Bruce.

It was the same man who has been taking care of him for the past couple of years, gave him a real family, love, kindness, and everything he could ever want or need. 

But Bruce was also the same man who knocked him out cold a couple of days ago with a single blow when Tim was just trying to help.

And you don't do that to the people you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!:)


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred stood back as the freshly made chicken noodle soup sat still steaming on the kitchen counter, simply waiting to be eaten.

He would usually make this particular soup when one of the Masters or their friends falls ill, however at a time like this chicken noodle soup can be quite comforting. 

Even if Master Bruce only eats a couple of spoonfuls it's still better than nothing although Alfred wishes he would eat more. 

Picking up the bowl he walked through the manor's many rooms on his way to one of the bat caves entrances.

The manor was filled with silence in a way it hadn't been since Master Dick had first shown up, and goodness forbids this house to have any moment of peace after the rest arrived.

Alfred never minded though, even when they were at each other's throats and said less than kind things, he still loved them and missed them.

Though it's not uncommon for some of them to storm off for days, weeks, or months at a time without calling, they always did come back. 

But this time he wasn't sure if they would, all of them aside from Master Damian hasn't shown up since Master Bruce had done some rather regrettable things. 

He missed them of course, but he also understood why they left, Master Bruce could be quite insufferable and unreasonable, sometimes more than others, Alfred would know that better than anyone. 

But for all his faults he knew that Master Bruce was a good man at heart and he meant well despite his recent doings. 

He was worried however about Master Bruce's reaction and coping with the whole situation, he has been doing the bare minimum of taking care of himself and he was working in all his free time. 

While he never had been the healthiest, even this is a new low in his healthcare, both mentally and physically. 

Usually, when one throws themselves into their work it's because they're avoiding thinking about their real problems, which is exactly what Master Bruce does best.

Reaching his destination, Alfred approached a bust statue and tipped over the head, exposing the button just on top of where the neck ends and he applied the slightest pressure to it before flipping the statue's head back to its regular position.

After a second, the section of the wall in front of him slid open, revealing the stairs to the cave in its wake.

He descended down as the wall slid back into place behind him, and as he assumed, Master Bruce was sitting in front of the Bat-computer, typing furiously while papers and files cluttered the surrounding areas. 

"Would you like some soup Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, stopping beside his chair and observing the case file Master Bruce was currently typing up on the computer. 

Master Bruce grunted but didn't turn around to face him, "I don't have time to eat." 

"Nonsense, you can put some time aside to eat something," Alfred brushed some papers away and placed the bowl in front of him. 

"Hn," Master Bruce looked at the bowl distastefully for a second but still took a spoonful anyway. 

"And while you are at that, you might also consider taking a break from working," Alfred piled up some of the papers into neater stacks, and placed them into a drawer. 

"I need to-"

Alfred sighed, knowing what he was about to say, they've had this conversation uncountable times. "Ah yes, your never-ending war on crime, I remember the one. Though at the rate you're going at you are going to run out of villains by next month."

"Everything I do is necessary." 

"I know," Alfred acknowledged, "but it might help you and those around you if you took a break once in a while."

"That isn't an option," stubborn as always, Master Bruce determinedly kept typing on the computer, not even looking up. 

Master Bruce has helped so many people and he will keep helping and saving them until his very last breath and while that is incredible and invaluable to the people of Gotham, Alfred has always wondered at what cost?

Doing what he does, of course, comes with great sacrifices, not only to his loved ones but to him, Alfred has always been worried about Master Bruce overworking himself and that worry has only gotten worse. 

"Not many people can do what you do Master Bruce, but no one is a machine, even the most well oiled of us need breaks, especially when they are overused. Perhaps Miss Barbara or Miss Stephanie could look over Gotham while you take some time off."

"I cannot take a break, I am the only thing standing between citizens of Gotham and chaos, if I take a break they will get hurt."

"And when you don't, the people closest to you get hurt." Alfred loves him like a son but Master Bruce has to know that this behavior and mindset that he has to do it all by himself is not only self-destructing but hurts the ones around him. 

Master Bruce abruptly stood up, almost knocking the chair over, "DON'T YOU USE THAT AGAINST ME!" He paused for a couple of seconds, breathing loud and hard with his anger, before saying softer, "that was an accident."

Alfred waited as Master Bruce pulled his chair back and slumped down, looking fixated on the keyboard.

"I...It was an accident," his words were quiet, barely a whisper, " it got out of hand, he just… " 

"Was Master Tim really the one who was in the wrong?" Alfred asked gently. 

"You don't understand, they don't understand, he didn't understand." Master Bruce's voice was harsh but filled with a type of sadness and regret as well. 

"Maybe so, but I do understand that, that boy is your son and you are his Father, and that he loves and looks up to you and you will lose him if you don't do something soon," Alfred urged.

"I've already lost everything," Master Bruce spat out, bitterly. 

"No you did not, you have not lost your children, they are still here and they still love you. But if you don't do anything you will lose them as well." Alfred said it sternly and insistently.

Master Bruce didn't say anything in return, instead he just slouched forwards in his chair and started typing again like the whole conversation didn't happen. 

Alfred sighed, that's probably as far they were getting today, he turned around and climbed back up the cave's stairs, emerging at the top. 

He walked through the manor, dusting and cleaning various antiques and shelves on his way back to the kitchen. 

But to his surprise as he reached his destination, the window by the sink was freshly opened and a teenage girl was perched on the opening. 

He smiled as she turned around to face him, "Oh Miss Cassandra, I see you have returned early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Dick stared down at his cereal, stirring it lazily, the spoon clanking against the bowl every couple of seconds in the silence.

He was sitting alone at the kitchen island, it was still pretty early in the morning so no one else was awake yet, and he wasn't really expecting anyone to be up for at least another hour, so he was just waiting until then. 

He was really bored though, so bored in fact that he had a staring contest with the sink and tried balancing his spoon vertically on the counter.

He itched to play on his phone and watch random videos for some type of entertainment, but every time he went on his technological device he would get gossip notifications every five seconds which was just annoying and dreadful since they would always be about the same thing; what happened to Tim. 

Usually, Dick didn't really mind or care what the media did or said since being a Wayne meant they said a lot of things about him, but the moment they start talking about his siblings is where he draws the line.

Though if it could manage to annoy Dick so much, he could only imagine the annoyance and sheer uncontrollable rage Jason was feeling, if he knew anyways. 

However, there was a surprising silver lining in that the media didn't really have much to go off of other than the fact that Tim had a bruise, so they mostly just speculated. 

Most of what they came up with was pretty dumb and out there but others hit a little too close, though it didn't really matter, the whole thing will probably blow over soon as something else bigger comes along and something always does. 

Dick has been in this game long enough to know that people happen to have short attention spans, but even though the media would forget about this soon, they, his family never will.

"Morning Dickhead," someone said, walking up behind him and flicking the back of his head.

Startled, Dick turned his head to see Jason, who circled around the kitchen island and sat down across from him. 

"Oh, Hey, how long have you been up?" Dick asked as Jason raised his hand to block the light from his face like a vampire.

He shrugged, "a couple of minutes maybe, what about you?" 

"About an hour or two," Dick guessed, though he didn't really know since he didn't have his phone there to tell him the time. 

Jason nodded, yawning, "What have you been doing?" 

"Nothing much really."

"Cool," he paused, glancing about the room, "are Timbers and the gremlin up yet?"

"I don't think so," Dick gave Jason a look before continuing, "and Damian's not a gremlin," he chided.

"Whatever," Jason stood up, stretching before looking around at the cupboards and starting to pull out plates.

Dick looked up, watching him, "Whatcha doing?"

Jason examined one of the plates he pulled out, made a disdainful face, and traded it in favor of a bigger one, "I'm going to make something to eat."

Dick immediately perked up, Jason's cooking was rare but incredible, only second to Alfie himself, "Oooooo, what are you making?"

"French toast," Jason said shortly while he opened the fridge, placing eggs and milk on the counter.

Dick clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Yep," Jason said distractedly, sifting through the draws, presumably looking for measuring cups and spoons, not that Dick actually knew where they were though.

But he still wished him luck looking for them anyway.

Every couple of seconds Jason would glance apprehensively in the direction of the bedrooms like he was expecting an ax murderer to pop out any moment. 

Dick was tempted to ask him what he was so paranoid for, but Jason seemed way too distracted to give him an actual answer or listen to the question. 

It wasn't a preoccupied type of distracted though, more like an I'm -thinking-about-something-and-don't-want-to-talk-to-you type of distracted.

It wasn't anything new, Dick was used to getting that from people (mostly Bruce and Tim), and he knows he is likewise also guilty of doing that to people so he couldn't really be upset by it without being hypocritical. 

Jason went through about four more draws before finally finding the measuring cups and sat back down, starting to crack eggs into a bowl. 

Dick watched patiently, silently kicking the chair next to him as he waited. 

"Have you noticed Damian's been acting weird?" Jason asked, slowly and thoughtfully.

Dick frowned, "I wouldn't say weird," but to be fair, he did seem less...Damian than usual. 

"Then what would you say?" 

Dick took his time answering, that was a question, what would he call it? Not weird, it didn't sound right, maybe…, "I would say more like, quieter and... distracted." 

Who could blame him though, after what Bruce did that, haven't they've all been a little distracted?

Jason started beating the eggs with a spoon, "uh-huh, call it whatever you want, it's weird."

"I mean I guess so, it's definitely unusual." Dick relented. 

"You think Bruce hit him too?" Jason suggested bluntly, looking up from his eggs and piercingly staring into Dick's soul. 

Dick's brain grounded to a stop, the possibility of Bruce hurting Damian after he punched Tim did definitely run through his mind but hearing it out loud, knowing it wasn't only him thinking it…

Dick shook his head, "I don't know, maybe." He knew the reply was vague at best, but he didn't want to assume what he didn't know, he had to try and keep a level head, but if it turned out that Bruce did…no, he couldn't be thinking that way. 

"I swear if he did I'm going to fucking kill him," Jason grounded out through his gritted teeth, then mumbling quieter, "getting away with hurting his two youngest kids, like hell he is."

"Jason, we don't know if he even did hurt Damian," Dick said in an attempt to calm him down. 

"And we don't know that he didn't," Jason countered, "and after what he did, would you even be surprised?"

No, he wouldn't, at this point would any of them really be shocked? 

"No."

"Exactly my point," Jason said, looking back down at the eggs. 

Dick leaned forward, resting his head upright on his arms, he didn't think Bruce would do that, but he also didn't think that in his life that Bruce would punch Tim either, so what did he know?

Jason reached for the milk, pouring it into a measuring cup, "why did Damian even come here anyway? I thought after Bruce punched Tim in the face that he went back home."

Dick winced at the memory, but thankfully Jason didn't seem to notice, "he did, but he called me a couple of days after, asking if he could stay here instead."

Jason dumped the milk he poured out into the bowl with the eggs, "that's a little strange, don't you think? He stays in the manor for a couple of days then suddenly wants to stay with you out of nowhere?"

Dick shrugged, "I guess it's kinda weird but it's not that strange, he likes me and he likes spending time with me so it does make sense that he would come here, especially after Bruce shuts down emotionally."

Jason started adding and measuring other ingredients into the mixing bowl. "Yeah, yeah sure, be the proud older brother, all I'm saying is that I think something happened that made him come here."

"Jason, you can't be thinking about the worst-case scenario all the time, there are hundreds of other explanations. Bruce hurting him isn't the only one," Dick pointed out.

Jason rolled his eyes so exaggeratedly, Dick thought his eyes would be stuck like that, "Yeah cause he came here to sing and dance after he had a very fun time with his father who just punched his brother in the face."

Dick sighed, "it doesn't have to be so unrealistic either, Bruce isn't exactly the best company when he's like this."

Jason idly stirred, seemingly lost in thought, "true, he becomes even more of an emotionally unresponsive bastard asshat than usual." 

"Not the exact words I would use, but sure." 

"I would use worse words if I didn't think the brat and Timbo might hear," Jason mused.

Dick chuckled, "well at least you're considerate of their innocence."

"More like what's left if it."

"Really?"

"Yep, not like they have much left of it now," Jason gave Dick an unsure sidelong glance before quickly continuing, "anyways I'm going to start frying up some French toast so be a lamb and wake up the brat and Timmers for me will you?"

"Sure," Dick hopped off his stool and walked off in the direction of the rooms.

He decided to wake Tim up first since it'll probably take the longest, he stood outside of his room and rapped softly on the door, when he didn't answer Dick opened the door slightly and poked his head in. 

He blinked a couple of times in the darkness as his eyes adjusted, after a couple of seconds though he could clearly see Tim, sleeping on his side with his face shoved into the pillow, and as he squinted closer, he could surprisingly also see Damian curled up by the foot of the bed. 

Dick let out a tiny aw, it was so adorable, they both looked so at peace and not angry for once at each other's presence. 

Knowing he just had to, he quickly tipped toed back to the kitchen's entrance and waved Jason over who was laying bread on a plate. 

Jason gave him a complexed look but followed him back, and looked amused as he stood by the doorway, " Whaddya know-."

"Shh," Dick shushed, he didn't want Jason to wake them up, not yet anyway, not before he gets a picture at least.

Giving him one last be quiet gesture, Dick dashed to his own room, snatching his phone off his bedside table before coming back to see Jason with a shit-eating grin, already taking photos. 

Dick turned his phone on to join in on the picture taking, but his smile immediately slipped off his face as he saw he had a new message.

Cassandra: 👧➡🏠, 👦👦👦👦?

Cass was back, early, and of course, she would go straight to the manor, where Bruce was, and where they were all actively avoiding.

Oh God this was not good.

Jason turned his head slightly as Dick stood paralyzed, staring at the screen.

"What?"

Dick turned his phone towards him so he could read the message. 

Jason froze, rereading the message a couple of times before groaning, "Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Btw thanks to all you lovely people who has read this and gave kudos, it really makes my day.


	12. Chapter 12

Cass stood on the green grass of Wayne manor, using one of her hands to shield her eyes from the morning sun.

She could smell the scent of recently cut grass and fresh air as she took in the sight of the large towering building before her.

It was almost overwhelming, the feeling of it, the familiarity, she didn't realize how much she missed it here until she was standing right in front of it.

She wasn't nervous per se, but she was a little more jumpy than usual, she didn't know _why_ though.

Was she anxious? No, that didn't sound quite right, was she worried? No, what would she even be worried about? Concerned? Yes, that sounded right, she was concerned.

What was she concerned about?

Off the top of her head, she would say she's concerned about Bruce and how he was handling his...not wedding?

Yes, that's what she's feeling, _there_ , that took a while, but at least she knew what this was now, having a name and reason for it made her feel better, for some weird reason.

Shaking her head, she started to jog around the large building trying to clear her mind as she went.

She stopped running as she reached the kitchen window, disabling security around it, she pushed the glass up and jumped onto the window sill.

Perched on the opening of the window, she saw Alfred walking in from one of the hallways, smiling as he saw her, "Oh Miss Cassandra, I see you have returned early."

She nodded and jumped down, landing on the floor in a crouch before springing up and dashing towards him, hugging him with the force of a dumbbell.

Alfred hugged her back tightly, not even stumbling back as she flew into him, "it's good to see you too."

She broke away after a couple of seconds, grinning, as Alfred readjusted his cuff links, "as glad as I am to see you, what brings you back so early? Not another crime I hope."

She shook her head no, "I missed my family."

His smile softened, "And I speak for all of us when I say we've missed you too."

"Thank you, that's...nice," she was unsure of what to say, but that seemed to work and make sense.

"And true," Alfred added.

Cass hummed in acknowledgment of his words but didn't say anything.

"How long have you been in Gotham?" Alfred asked, walking around her to the sink as he started to put dishes away.

She turned as he went around her, eyes following him, "hour."

Alfred picked up a pot off the counter, rinsing out the remaining liquid inside of it, "You just flew in?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you tired from the jet lag?"

Jet lag?

She repeated the word in her head a couple times, the word was familiar, just on the tip of her tongue...jets...travel...time zones...oh, "No, I slept on the plane."

"Ah, would you like something to eat then?"

Cass nodded as her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten since she left and she was starving.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Alfred asked, already pulling out a plate.

Cass shook her head no, she wasn't really a picky eater, food was food and as long as it didn't taste like sewage (not like anything Alfred ever makes does) she didn't care.

"Very well, a sandwich then?"

She nodded okay and watched as Alfred grabbed bread, peanut butter, and jam and placed them on the kitchen counter.

Her eyes lit up, she absolutely loved peanut butter jelly sandwiches, she wasn't quite sure why but the moment she tasted one she was in love.

Alfred must have sensed her excitement because he chuckled a little before asking, " there weren't many peanut butter jelly sandwiches during your trip?"

"You make them better," everything Alfred makes is always better than what any person or restaurant could ever dream of.

"I don't know about that but thank you," Alfred said humbly like he always does.

"How was Hong Kong?" he asked, neatly smearing the peanut butter on one slice of bread.

"Fun," Hong Kong wasn't Gotham, which was a breath of fresh air in some ways, no costume creeps, no endless smog and not as many corrupt organizations, but nevertheless Gotham was home and she loved it.

"That's good to hear," he remarked, starting on the jelly.

"Mhm," Cass moved to peek over his shoulder, inhaling the smell of peanut butter and jelly as she did, "how is Gotham?"

"The same as usual," Alfred tiredly sighed.

"Sadly," she agreed.

"I suppose so," Alfred said with fondness and something else she couldn't name.

Cass took a step back as Alfred turned around, handing her the sandwich, "Thank you."

"You are most welcomed, Miss Cassandra."

Cass sat down on one of the stools by the kitchen island, taking the largest bite she could manage, sighing at its deliciousness, it was sweet yet salty, perfect.

She had managed to cram about half of the sandwich in her mouth, getting food all over her face and was chewing happily in the nice silence...why was it silent?

Never in her life has she been here and it to be quiet, whether people are fighting or talking or working, she could always hear something happening, but now she didn't even hear footsteps from around the manor.

She thought at least that her brothers would've come down by now like they usually do for lunch or something so she could say hi but they didn't, where were they?

She pulled out her phone, sending a quick message to Dick, she waited a minute before losing patience and shoving her phone back into her pocket, looking back up at Alfred who was by the sink again, "Where is everyone?"

"Well," Alfred started, "Master Bruce is in the cave-"

"Oh," she said, unintentionally cutting him off, "how is Bruce?"

Alfred's usual neutral demeanor changed as she asked her question, making him sadder and..tenser? Was that the right word? It was the closest she could think of, he looked like someone dropped a boulder on his shoulders.

"Unfortunately Master Bruce has been better." His voice replicated her previous observations, sounding weary and tired.

Her eyebrows pinched together, "that bad?"

He nodded, "this is one of the worst I've seen him."

Cass has seen Bruce low, she's seen him broody, self-deprecating, emotionally stunted, shut down, and having basically no self-preservation, but she knew that was nothing compared to how Alfred has seen him.

"is he-" she paused, changing her mind mid-sentence to ask something else instead, "where are my brothers?"

"The young masters aren't in Gotham right now."

Cass frowned, all of them? Not even Damian was here? "Where are they?"

"I believe they went to Bludhaven."

"Why?" Was it because of a crime? Were they in danger? Was it like a...vacation? Well, probably not the last one, no one would go to Bludhaven for vacation, or if you're not a crime fighter, at all.

Alfred looked troubled, "Master Tim had a...rather horrible interaction with a poorly tempered Master Bruce that ended in the worst possible way."

"How?" She's seen Bruce get into some pretty nasty arguments with her brothers over the years, but the way Alfred said it she wasn't sure if this one was like the ones she's seen.

Before Alfred could answer, however, footsteps thumped down the hallway, towards the room, she could tell it was Bruce from the steps, he didn't walk as fast as Dick, or as with-authority as Damian but instead quiet and purposeful, kind of like Tim but louder.

Bruce came in using the same door Alfred came through earlier, looking tired and overworked, "Alfred I- Cassandra?"

His eyes widened with considerable surprise as he saw her, she ran towards him, dropping the rest of her sandwich on the plate.

"Hi!" She crashed into him, hugging him.

Bruce still seemed to be reeling from the surprise, which was unlike him, "What are you doing back?"

She broke away, smiling up at him, "I missed home."

"Oh," he said, " well I'm happy to see you."

She frowned, "me too."

Something was off, just glancing at him she could tell, he was really tense, but not in an angry way, he also seemed a bit...sad, but why?

Was it his argument with Tim? That's plausible, but whenever he argued with Jason he usually showed mostly anger, not really sadness, that came way after and without the anger.

Was it Selina then? Bruce is always really closed off after something emotional happens so that would explain the tenseness, and the sadness speaks for itself. "I...I'm sorry. About the wedding."

"It's fine."

"Are you doing okay?" She tried, she knew he didn't like talking about his emotional health and stuff but in tv shows and movies, talking about it and admitting that everything isn't fine always seems to considerably help the characters.

"I'm fine."

He most definitely was not, he was lying through his teeth to her and it was glaringly obvious, "Are you sure?" She pushed, she wanted a real answer and not the same thing he tells the lady at bat-burgers, "You don't seem-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Bruce snapped at her, taking a step forward.

Cass intuitively took a step back from him, taking a fighting stance, it wasn't like she was _going_ to fight him, but...well, it was instinctive.

Bruce has never ever raised his voice with her, he also has never been so...threatening? No, he wasn't really threatening and she didn't feel threatened just...hurt.

So he's never been so...hurt-en-ing? Hurtening? Hurtful.

Alfred was there in a second, stepping between her and Bruce who was now heavily breathing, "Master Bruce-"

Bruce closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hand, "Alfred, I'm fi- I'm...okay."

As he stepped around Alfred and sat down at the kitchen island, Cass apprehensively moved to the other side of the table but didn’t sit down.

Bruce didn’t say anything, he simply sat there and sipped his coffee, looking down at the table and glancing up at her every couple of seconds. 

He swallowed, clearing his throat, “So...did you just fly in?”

Cass didn’t know what to say, is this what usually happens after...whatever that was? She decided to go with a simple, “yes.”

Bruce nodded, “how was your trip?”

“...Was fun.”

“What did you do?”  
\--------------------------  
“And then,” she mimicked kicking someone, “they flew across the roof.”

“That's incredible,” Bruce said, “how long did all this take you again?”

“15 minutes.”

He proudly grinned, “that's my girl.”

She nodded happily, she had told Bruce and Alfred about some of her adventures which made things seem more normal, and for the most part Bruce pretended nothing ever happened which was typical and concerning, but she will pry at it more later.

She started to sit back down when the doorbell’s distinctive ding dongs started blaring through the manor, playing the same short jingle that hasn’t been changed in years.

Alfred stood up, placing a now empty plate in the sink before starting to walk out of the room, “I’ll get that.”

Cass jumped up, following Alfred, “I want to come.”

Bruce stood up as well, trailing after them, seemingly just as curious.

Maybe it’s her brothers at the door, Dick could’ve gotten her text and is coming by to say hi or maybe it’s Stephaine or Barbara.

Cass nearly ran through the halls, stopping short at the front door and impatiently rocking on her feet as she waited for Alfred and Bruce to catch up.

As Alfred walked down towards her and opened the door, he seemed to pause in surprise, his eyes widened slightly.

Bruce however, just full-on froze, looking shell shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


	13. Chapter 13

“Oh shit.” 

Dick nodded, that did sum up their situation quite well. 

"What is so 'Oh shit' Todd?" as Damian's voice floated out of the bedroom, Dick poked his head in to see him sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

Dick pulled his head out of the doorway and looked at Jason, hoping for a sign of what to do now, but all Jason did was mouth _oh shit._

Well, he wasn't wrong. 

The last thing they needed right now was to have to explain this to Damian, he already had to deal with so much and Dick wanted to give him time to process everything, but this really threw a wrench into that plan. 

It could be worse though, least Tim was still asleep right?

Small mercies. 

Dick pulled on a smile, pushing the door open a little further so Damian could see them, "Hi Dami, good morning." 

Damian squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light, "hello Grayson...Todd." 

Jason grinned, waving, "morning pipsqueak."

Damian glared at him murderously, but surprising, instead of insulting him back he asked, “what were you and Grayson talking about?” 

Jason was right, that _is_ weird.

Dick opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out, he didn't know what he should say, like tell him or not tell him, it feels wrong not to, but there has to be a better way than dumping this on him seconds after he just woke up.

Dick looked at Jason for help, but Jason was already giving him the same look of _oh-goodness-what-do-I-do-now_ , this was really great. 

Dick took a breath and cleared his throat as Damian stared at them expectedly, "okay, so something a little unexpected happened, and I don't want to worry or overwhelm you-"

"Tt get on with it Grayson, I assure you I will be fine with whatever you have to say," Damian said boredly and most definitely underwhelmed.

"I know, but it's just-"

"Hey kid," Jason interrupted, "you know Two Face's coin? The one he flips a lot. "

Damian nodded, "of course." 

Dick turned his head to look at Jason, what did Two Face's coin have anything to do with this?

Jason ignored the confused look and kept going, "Kay so you know how it has two sides, the pretty side, and the really ugly side?"

"Yes?" Damian answered, also confused.

"It's kinda like that, the pretty side is that Cass is back in Gotham early."

"Okay."

"The ugly side is that she's at the manor right now cause she has absolutely zero ideas of what happened."

Damian lurched forward, "Cain is at the manor?! With Father?!" 

"Yep," Jason leaned back on the doorframe, "told you that side is ugly."

"This is unacceptable," Damian said it like it was their fault, but Dick knew he didn't mean it like that. 

"Calm down Dames, I'm sure Cass is fine," Dick tried to say it as confidently as possible, and by Damian's face he was successful, sort of. 

Damian glared at him piercingly, "You don't understand Grayson, you didn't see Father after like I did."

Dick glanced sideways at Jason who was still leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, but his pursed lips and dark glare in his eyes told a different story than his posture did. 

Damian was right though, Dick wasn't there after and he didn't see how Bruce was, so this could be a whole lot worse than he first thought. 

Crap. 

Okay first things first, freaking out isn't going to help anything, not Damian, not him, not Jason, and certainly not Cass, and besides he'll have plenty of time to do that later. 

He just needs to figure out what exactly to do and take this one step at a time, yeah okay.

First, Cass, he could simply call her and tell her, but this really isn't something to tell someone over the phone.

Plus if he does text her to leave the manor he'll have to tell her why and then she'll probably be angry and she won't leave because she's stubborn like that and she'll confront Bruce and Dick doesn't want to risk how that will turn out. 

So a no on that.

Alternatively, he can go and pick her up instead and tell her in person.

That sounds fine and he can't think of any better ideas anyway. 

It will take a while to get to Gotham though, but hey it's Cass right? She'll be okay. 

She has to be. 

He knows he's probably worried for nothing, she can take Bruce in a fight any day of the week, though the thought of that doesn't exactly put his mind at ease. 

She shouldn't have to fight Bruce, shouldn't have to fight her father, shouldn't have to fight family. 

It shouldn't even have to be a consideration.

And for goodness sake, he shouldn't even have to be standing here wondering if his adoptive Father is going to punch his younger sister.

But, he's getting distracted, he'll have lots of time to mull over this during the car ride, and he still has to do the hard part of this plan, telling Jason and Damian.

He already knew that they wouldn't be completely on board, especially when they find out they're not invited, in fact, they'll probably be furious with him, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do. 

He just needs to get this out fast and straight to the point, "I'm going to Gotham to pick up Cass," he said abruptly, disrupting the silence. 

Whelp, he did it, though arguably that could've been done slightly better, considering the looks on their faces. 

Jason and Damian both whipped their head around to face him, but it was Jason who spoke first, "what do you mean 'you', don't you mean we?"

Dick sighed, he knew this was coming, "No I mean me." 

"Are you insane? You are not going there alone." Jason said, raising his voice slightly. 

Damian crossed his arms, "I actually agree with Todd, that is a stupid idea."

"And I think that the idea of either of you coming is a stupid idea," Dick retorted, "I mean come on, Damian I think it's way too soon for you to go back there right now, and Jason, I think you will rip his head off the moment you see him." 

"Don't say it like it's a bad thing," Jason said flashing a devious grin that seemed a little too forced.

"If you can go, I can go too, I'm not a child Grayson," Damian stated defensively with his trademark phrase.

"No, look I'm not having this argument with either of you, I'm going, you both are not, this is final," Dick knew he had to end this quickly, each second he spent arguing with them is another second Cass is at the manor. 

"Are you saying that you can handle seeing Bruce again but I can't?" Jason accused, glaring at him, Damian joined in, looking at him with the same accusing stare. 

This was going to be a long day, the simple answer was yes, he didn't think they could handle it and he didn't want to make them try, but that response would just make them both angry. 

What to say then? Well avoiding the question entirely seemed like a good idea, “Listen to me, you are not going, I am, now I’m going to get Cass-” Dick stopped short of finishing his sentence, interrupted by quiet mumbling.

Damian, hearing it too, turned around to look at the source, Dick and Jason peered further into the room as well, to see Tim rolling onto his other side, mumbling quietly. 

Dick held his breath, trying to exhale as quietly as possible as Tim let out a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes and stretching. 

He grunted before pushing himself up on his elbows, blinking against the light, "huh?”

Neither Dick, Jason, or Damian said anything, instead, they all gave each other the exact same look of _oh shit._

"Hi?" Tim said, his voice cracking a little, clearing his throat he tried again more clearly, “hello? What are you guys doing?”” 

Whaddya know, this did get worse.

Great. 

You know in hindsight they really should've taken their conversation to the living room or at least not in the same room Tim was sleeping in. 

But it was way too late for that now. 

And now Dick has to tell him that his sister is with their dad who just punched him in the face. 

And Tim looked so content too, (also confused and suspicious, but that's beside the point), and Dick didn't want to have to burden him more so than he already is. 

He knows Tim will just somehow end up blaming himself and that he'll want to come with, just wanting to help Cass even though it will only end up hurting him more. 

And yet despite that, Dick still has to tell him, he owes him that. 

He looked over at Jason and Damian who, he knew that both would most definitely not want to tell Tim. 

But they have to, "We should tell him." 

Jason whipped his head around, "what?"

"We should tell him," Dick repeated.

"Really?" Jason asked skeptically, "that doesn’t sound like one of your best ideas."

From his place on the bed, Damian mirrored Jason's quizzical expression. 

He gets why they think he's insane, obviously, they don't want to tell Tim about Cass, probably because he would be stubborn and want to come and they can all agree that's the last thing they want. 

And Dick agrees with that, but Tim should know, he has a right to know.

Dick knows that Jason and Damian know that this is on a need to know basis for all of them, including Tim, but Dick's best guess is that they believe protecting Tim outweighs the obvious moral right thing.

Which is sweet and Dick appreciates that they believe that protecting Tim is worth his inevitable anger and rage, but no more secrets- er fewer secrets anyways, they have to start at least trying to communicate properly. "He has a right to know." 

Tim was watching them, eyes narrowed and still groggy, but trying to figure out what they could possibly be talking about despite that, "to know what?"

Dick didn't respond to him and instead was completely focused on his conversation with Jason, who likewise was too distracted to answer, "Yeah but after."

"After what?" Tim demanded, already over the cryptic hinting.

"Jason" Dick said, yet again being oblivious while using the same voice he uses when Damian tries to adopt random animals off the street. 

Jason waved his hand dismissively, recognizing and not appreciating the tone, "I know, I know, I’m just saying that you know he'll be pushier than we were."

"So you admit you were both being pushy."

"I believe I was being perfectly reasonable," Damian chimed in, ignoring the confused looks from Tim. 

"Really?" Dick exclaimed, "you were both being so difficult and you know it."

"Helllooooo?????" Tim yelled, frustration building in his voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Dick looked at Jason and Damian for some type of acknowledgment, "I’m going to tell him."

They both answered simultaneously, with, "go ahead, it’s your funeral though," and "if you must Grayson," respectively. 

Dick nodded, looking back at Tim, "okay, so listen."

"Yeah?"

Looking at Tim who just seemed so at peace made this ten times harder, but he can do this, he just needs to get it all out in one go, like ripping a bandaid off, "Cass is back in Gotham, but she went to the manor since apparently, no one told her what happened."

Dick watched as Tim's expression morphed from confused, surprise, shock, slight outrage then to a mix of shock and outrage, "Cass is at the manor, with Bruce?!"

Huh, he had the same reaction, "yeah."

"Why didn’t any of you tell me earlier?" Tim demanded, "This is horrible, what are we going to do? Is she okay? How do you know she’s there? Why didn’t anyone tell her- actually that part isn’t that surprising. But why-"

As Tim rambled on Jason gave Dick a cocky look, "See, I told you so."

"Not the time for that."

"Then when is…" Jason said, letting his sentence trail off.

Dick didn't dignify that with an answer and turned his attention back to Tim, "Okay Tim, calm down, relax, take a breath."

"How can you expect me to calm down???" Tim asked, wide eyes incredulously, "I mean like what are we going to do? How can -"

"Breathe Timbers," Jason reiterated more sternly than Dick. 

Tim blinked as if he forgot how to do that before obliging. 

"Thank you," Dick nodded to Jason and looked Tim in the eye, "Now listen, I'm going to pick up Cass, while you, Jason, and Damian stay here and eat some breakfast."

The fierce angry glare he got from Damian and Jason did not go unnoticed by him, however, he was dealing with one situation at a time so he elected to ignore it. 

Tim thankfully though, didn't notice, "Why only you?"

"Because both Damian and Jason agree that it isn't a good idea to come." Yes, that was the excuse Dick was going with, despite the deeper, more vengeful glare it earned him, he had no regrets. 

"They did?" Tim asked, knowing that didn't sound like his impulsive, bad decision making brothers at all. 

"Yes," Dick claimed, sticking with his story, thankfully Jason nor Damian objected, but they did try their best to murder him with their soul-piercing stares and pure pent up rage. 

Oh if looks could kill. 

"Oh...okay," Tim said, still a little disbelieving, "can I come?"

Simultaneously Dick, Jason, and Damian all said, "No," without even the slightest hesitation.

Tim crossed his arms, miffed at their quick synchronous response, "Why?" 

"Because _we_ all agree that's a terrible idea," Jason told him, doing his version of sugarcoating it.

"How?" Tim looked as if he seriously had zero ideas why, he must either be really oblivious or a really good liar, and Tim wasn't that good of a liar. 

"Well, for one thing, Bruce is going to be there, for the second thing it's Wayne manor so Bruce will be there, oh, and did I mention that Bruce will be present at the destination?" Jason counted each 'individual' reason off on his fingers. 

Tim watched him, unimpressed, "I know that."

"I'm not so sure that you do," Jason remarked with slight condensation. 

"Tim," Dick started before he could fire back, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come."

"And why is that?" Tim was all business now, his eyes could cut steel and his tone would make most sensible people run in the opposite direction. 

"I cannot believe this has to be explained to you Drake," Damian rolled his eyes, "but, since it apparently has to be, I will clearly reiterate what the other two are avoiding to say, _Father_ will be there, he might punch you again or yell at you or a combination of both."

There was a slight pause of awkward silence before Jason fake coughed, "too honest."

"I understand that," Tim said, quickly recovering from the blunt prediction and ignoring Jason, "but I don't need you to protect me from him, I can take care of myself."

Dick knew that Tim was more than capable of helping himself, he was a very good fighter and a brilliant kid, but he's still Dick's (extremely capable) little brother and he can't let him be hurt, not again. "Tim, I know you can take care of yourself, you have shown that over and over again, but we just don't want you getting hurt." 

Tim had an understanding for his words in his eyes, but Dick knew he wasn't giving up, "I know you care, but I can make my _own_ decisions and this is something I _want_ to do, don't mix up caring for me and suffocating me."

"Tim-"

"Besides," Tim continued talking, he was on a roll now and there was no stopping him, "when you see Cass, you're going to have to give her an explanation on why she can't be at home, which means you're going to have to tell her what happened, what Bruce did. You can't just do something like that without reason, and don't you think I have a right to be there and tell her myself?"

Unfortunately, Tim was right, he does need to give Cass an explanation, he can't just kidnap her without a reason, and if Tim wants to be able to tell her himself, he should, "fine."

Tim's serious expression slowly grew into a triumphant nefarious grin, proud of his victory. 

"But, you're staying in the car," Dick added. 

"Fine," Tim was still smiling and Dick wondered if he was really going to listen to him, past history says no. 

"So what, he can go but we can't?" Jason demanded.

"Yes," Dick answered simply. 

"Yeah, even I don't think that's a good idea," Tim said, backing him up, "Jason will probably rip off his head and I do think it's too soon for Damian."

Dick took his turn to look at Jason and give him _his_ I told you so smirk. 

"Don't you think it's _too soon_ for you Drake?" Damian said his tone between mocking, anger, and sincerity. 

"No, besides, I'll be in the car the whole time." Any doubt Dick had before that Tim had absolutely no intention of staying in the car was completely gone now. "Plus I get to go because it's strictly necessary."

Damian and Jason both narrowed their eyes at Tim, knowing he was right and hating him at the same time. 

Before they can start arguing Dick knew he should conclude the discussion, "so Tim and I should get going now, and you two should start breakfast." 

"Yep," Tim chirped, while the other two groaned, "fine."

"And remember," Dick looked pointedly at Jason, "don't get in, start or otherwise be in or near any sort of trouble while we're gone."

"Hm."

"Did you hear me?"

Jason smiled innocently, "Oh yeah, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Tim was sitting in the back seat of Dick's car, he could've taken the front seat, but he needed time to think, and the backseat relieved some of the pressure to have a conversation. 

He didn't know how far out they were from reaching Wayne manor, but from the gloomy sky and depressed looking people, he can assume they were pretty close. 

His mind wandered as he stared blankly out the window, he was thinking of many things, how much longer till they get there, what Jason and Damian were doing, how Cass was doing, food, french toast, etc.

But the underlying thought of all those thoughts was that he was going to see Bruce again. 

…

And now his heart rate was officially off the charts, 

He was going to see Bruce, who was a mentor, who was someone he thought of as a father, who was family, who he loved, who he hated...who punched him in the face for no good reason. 

All of those things were Bruce, Batman. 

And he was about to see him again. 

Let that sink in. 

He wiped his now sweaty hands on his pants and tried to breathe more normally. 

He doesn't have to do this, he reminded himself, he didn't even have to come, he can just stay in the car as Dick wants and not have to see Bruce at all if that's what he choose to do. 

But, he had to do this, for Cass, to see if she was okay, and he had to be prepared, just in case...Bruce punched her too.

If he didn’t go, if he stayed in the car, and let Dick go by himself, he was hiding, he couldn’t avoid Bruce forever, he knew he would have to see him eventually, and there was no point in delaying the inevitable. 

\-----------------------------

As the door swung open, Cass quickly sidestepped around Bruce and Alfred to see who it was on the other side. 

She stood in the entryway for a second, a big grin spreading across her face, Dick was standing a few feet away from the door, arms crossed with an expression that Jason usually sported whenever he was dragged home. 

Despite that, she still jumped forward to hug him, knocking him back a few steps and causing him to let out a quiet laugh, "hey Cass."

"Hi," she let him go, _personal space_ she reminded herself.

"Master Dick," Alfred greeted from behind her, nodding his head.

"Hi Alfie," Dick responded, trying- and failing to hold a believable smile. 

Hm, Suspicious.

Cass waited a couple of seconds for Bruce to say his pleasantries or for Dick to say his, but only silence followed.

Suspicious-er...uh...more suspicious.

Glancing behind her, Bruce seemed to be frozen in time, reeling- for some reason?

Dick was his son, his appearance at the manor hardly counted as surprising.

Dick, on the other hand, was angry, he didn't look it, he was it, she was 100% certain of that, but why?

She thought it was Tim who Bruce fought with, not Dick, maybe he argued with both of them?

Unlikely, if that was the case why would Dick be here now, generally her brothers avoid the manor when they're mad at Bruce.

People are complicated like that. 

"You're back," she remarked, filling the silence when it became apparent no one was planning to speak. 

"Yeah."

"Are you staying?" She asked, he looked too angry to say yes but she hoped regardless. 

"No," Dick was about to elaborate when Bruce seemed to get his senses back.

"Dick-" Bruce started softly, the way he said it made it sound so...painful and full of unsaid emotion and full of guilt.

About what?

"Save it," Dick snapped, some of his hidden anger bubbling to the top, he remained still though, and silent after. 

Cass stood awkwardly between them, unsure of what to do, should she leave? Go back into the manor? Just walk away? 

After all, this clearly was none of her business and it was uncomfortable. 

As Bruce opened his mouth to say something again, maybe to explain himself for whatever he did or maybe to argue, she saw a shorter figure standing off to the side, just out of sight. 

Tim.

He wasn't there when Alfred answered the door, but he was there now, and no one seemed to notice his presence.

Cass did, of course, she did, how could she have not?

Grateful to have a reason to leave this undoubtedly awkward situation, she darted towards him and wrapped him in a big hug, almost suffocating him. 

Tim gave her a strained smile, "hi...breathing, important." 

She let him go, studying his face as she did, there was a bruise on his face, it was reasonably sized, not exactly large but larger than medium.

She brushed her fingers against the bruise, frowning, the bruise was already fading into a more yellow-brown, but it couldn't have happened more than a week ago.

"What happened?" She asked, but she knew he heard her real question, underneath it, which rouge?

His eyes went askance, looking anywhere but at her face and the others, she glanced back at Dick, Bruce, and Alfred, all of which were watching her and Tim with laser focus. 

Dick looked mildly annoyed and exasperated with linea of worry drawn across his face, but Bruce looked like he was punched in the gut.

She ignored them for now, Tim wasn't answering her question and she needed to know why. 

And it wasn't only that, she needed to know why everyone was being so weird, it wasn't only Tim, it was everyone, even Alfred.

Okay, so what does she know?

She knew Bruce's wedding with Selina fell through, she knew Bruce and Tim had an argument sometime after that, she knew for some reason all her brothers high-tailed to Bludhaven after the argument he had with Tim, that something happened to make Dick mad at Bruce too, that Bruce wasn't quite angry, but he was tense, sad and guilty. 

He wasn't guilty looking before, he only started being when he had seen Dick, he looked even more guilty and sorry now when he saw Tim. 

Oh...

No. 

No.

 _No_.

'It ended in the worst way possible,' Alfred's words from earlier echoed back to her. 

It all made sense, the snappy anger from Dick, the guilt from Bruce, the sadness from Alfred, the fact all her brothers left Gotham…the anger he showed towards her, it all made sense.

"Was it Bruce?" Her words were quiet, barely a whisper, so quiet only Tim could hear. 

He looked up, just shy of meeting her gaze, but he nodded one simple nod.

No.

This couldn't be happening, it couldn't have happened, Bruce would never do that...But he did, and the evidence was on Tim's face. 

She felt like someone had a death grip on her heart and was kneeling on her chest with all of their weight.

It hurt.

Everything hurts.

Too much, not enough.

 _Pain_.

Without realizing it, she was walking away from Tim, towards the manor, towards Bruce. 

He hurt her brother, he punched him in the face, he punched Tim, her baby brother. 

And from the look in his eye earlier, he almost did it to her, almost, but he didn't, Tim wasn't so lucky. 

But, he was going to do it, for a second he was. 

She stepped in front of Dick and in milliseconds was yelling at Bruce without even intending to, "You promised. You promised me." Her voice shook, "You hurt Tim. You punched Tim. He didn't fight you. He didn't defend himself. He didn't attack." She wasn't there when it happened, she didn't know what happened, but she knew that much, without a doubt was true.

"But you hurt him anyway." The words were coming to her, in a frenzy, like they never have before, in _anger_ , "You were going to hurt me." Those words were softer than the rest, "You promised. When you adopted me, you promised." Her sentences were jagged, cut off, but got her point across, "You said you would never hurt me. Never hurt family. You lied. You broke your promise." 

She felt Dick's hand on her shoulder, she felt Tim's presence beside her, she felt them steer her away from the manor, from Bruce, she felt his eyes on her back as they left. 

She felt every pang of hurt as they drove away from the manor, every pang of betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
